Infinite
by Breakfast Justice
Summary: A human follows a mysterious woman of the same race for fifteen years, and comes face to face with his new, terrible destiny. Involves dragons, minimal fighting. Very subtle romance. Original characters used. Possible sequel. Depends on reader opinion.


"Boy, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. She's bad news. She was a curse to her own people! They exiled her. You know that, right?"

That didn't matter to me. I followed her everywhere. It always seemed she wandered aimlessly for the first five years... but then strange things started happening. The world around her seemed to vibrate, and shift into different things. And as soon as she moved, the land returned to normal, only following her. Things... were, aging around her! I couldn't believe my eyes. I could tell that I should not have witnessed this, but I couldn't help myself...

I wondered if she noticed me, as she was always looking around. If so, why had she not noticed over the years? It had been so long, and now of all times? When I was finally learning what the point of her existence was? I decided to make camp after she had fallen asleep and fell asleep myself. I had no idea what would happen in the morning would change my life forever...

INFINITE

"Wake up boy," she said to me, closely leaning over my blanket. Boy? I'd been following her for close to fifteen years now, and my hair was turning white! And all the while, she hadn't seemed to age in the slightest! But she only stared at me as I stared back, startled. She moved up from my blanket and walked to a tree, and I watched as it aged, died, restarted, and repeated the process again all in a few seconds. I wondered if that was how she saw the world around her. I tossed my blanket off, and pulled my shirt over my withering body with a sigh.

"Who are--" I tried to speak, but she raised a hand as I did so. She brushed a hand through her brown hair, carefully pulled into a tail that fell down her back and stopping at her waist. I inspected her new robes today. A simple, long white robe, with no notable designs at all. The woman moved from the tree and made a gesture for me to follow. Before I could even ask where we were going, she was already a good ten yards ahead of me. I had to run to keep up with her.

After a good three days of running, resting, and running again, I appeared to be in the desert of Tanaris, and not just anywhere. The hills seemed to circle around this very point, leaving only one opening for the entrance. The woman had slowed down, and was now walking by my side as I inspected the valley. Strange objects covered it. Temples that looked Night Elven in origin, Orcish catapults, giant spears that could only be remnants of a war from long ago, and some of them even floated, as if frozen in time. As we walked by, the bronze drakes guarding these "ruins" growled and murmured things in a language I could not understand.

The strangest thing was, that the aura that shifted time around the woman had stopped, and was normal once more. Before long, a great cavern was in front of us and a larger bronze colored dragon moved from his resting position and roared at us. I had seen red dragons tear my lands apart, and destroy everything under their Orcish masters before. These dragons were no different, and I stood my ground.

The woman however, waved a hand, and the dragon seemed to have stopped in time. And if I could remember correctly, bronze dragons were the masters of time. How could it even be possible that … No, I needed stop second guessing things that already happened. This woman was obviously a master of time, and one far more powerful than the guardian of these caverns. Large humanoid creatures stopped to gawk at us as we passed. They wielded huge polearms as weapons, and were obviously more dragon than man. I was too interested in the floating rocks, moving sand and strange objects protruding from the walls around us. All sorts of creatures frozen in time and watched on as specimens in environments only the bronzes could see. The woman tugged on my shirt to keep my in the right direction.

"Pay attention. Mortals have a way of losing themselves in here," she told me, and we stopped in front of a huge dragon resting on a circular platform. He was large, much larger than the guardian of these caverns.

"What are you doing here? You were banished long ago for dabbling in things you shouldn't have been," roared the dragon. His voice seemed to carry throughout the caverns in a way that almost swept me off my feet. The woman I had been following for so long was a bronze dragon?Amazing! At least that would explain why time seemed to shift around her.

"Come now, Zaladormu, you know I am no longer bound by your pathetic laws," she retorted, a smug grin on her normally stoic face. I wondered what she meant by that. I had thought that all bronze dragons were bound by laws that they were not allowed to interfere with the course of time, and simply to watch it and stop any others from interfering.

"Drakonids! Seize her and her companion! Have them executed!" Executed?! I wanted to turn and run, but the woman saw the panicked expression on my face and shook her head. She gestured for me to move back, and I did so. And in an instant, the woman I saw before me morphed into a dragon larger than Zaladormu, but differently colored. She was a charcoal black, with strange pulsing blue-white lines all over her. Even her eyes glowed that terrifying color. She roared once and the Drakonids stopped in their tracks, and then disintegrated into nothingness. I gasped at the sheer power of this woman that I had followed for so long.

Zaladormu himself now attacked her, and while he was unaffected by her roar, he still overpowered her with sheer size and strength. She did not kill the dragon however and let him lay there, beaten and broken. She turned to me and I blinked once more. She had returned to her human shape now and gestured me to follow again.

"Come," she asked me and I did so, not because I was afraid, but because I knew I had already come too far to turn back. This road I was on led only one way now. It was my destiny to follow her for all of eternity. Voices came into my head, telling me that it was alright, and that I could trust her. I took her hand and what happened next was hard for me to explain. I saw everything that had happened and is to happen at once, but knowing it all as well. Watching the failures of previous dragons attempting to meddle with the time line. Watching as the heroes of the world came together to stop their world from "supposedly" ending.

Now, I knew the truth. A well played out lie from the bronze dragons. The world wouldn't end if these powerful dragons succeeded, but the bronzes were too short sighted to realize that what... What were they called? Ah yes... The Infinites were doing would help the world, and was for the greater good. I let go of the woman's hand and we were somewhere completely different. Energy pulsed around us, and I was floating in thin air (or at least I supposed it was).

"Let go of your ties to the mortal plane, and escape the falseness of space and time," she told me, and I did so. I knew my place, and it was at her side forever. We were meant to be. I watched myself change, first my hands into gigantic claws, then soon I was towering above the woman. She smiled at me in a more intimate way than she ever had before.

"I am Lustrumal. And you are now Sidrealus. You are now Infinite," She called up, changing herself into the huge dragon that no longer frightened me, but now comforted me. She walked to my side and nuzzled my neck. I didn't need to know how or why I was now a dragon, but that was what had happened. I had let go of everything, understood everything, and now knew Time. I was Infinite. We were Infinite.

We were the destiny of this world.


End file.
